


One Track Mind

by TheSparrow93



Series: Along For The Ride [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottoming from the Top, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gym Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Muscles, Oh god, Riding, Strength Kink, position change, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint may have a thing for Steve and how strong he is. Maybe. Maybe Steve has a thing Clint's too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Track Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written this ship before and a friend (Writerchick0214) wanted me to give it a try. That's what this is, oh god I tried.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Title from the song by Papa Roach.
> 
> Enjoy.

Clint wasn’t really one to gloat or stroke his own ego. It was just fact that he was one of the strongest people at SHIELD. When training the newbies he always had to be careful, apparently Fury didn’t like his new babies so beaten up they want to quit on their first day. Natasha was tough and strong too but he could still break her if he wanted to, too bad he didn’t want to. Clint took good care of himself, after years in the circus then on the run as a bow for hire he had to stay fit. Then at SHIELD if you didn’t stay in shape you came home in a body bag.

Clint didn’t really focus on his own strength much; it was just a part of him, nothing special. Sure, there was a little pride knowing when it came to the team he was one of the strongest, and Thor didn’t count being a god and all. There was that one day, a bad day for him and apparently for Tony too because they had been biting at each other all day, and Clint swung on the other man without really thinking. Tony’s cheekbone had cracked; a large hairline fracture that took months to heal but Tony wasn’t in the mood to be pushed around and turned Clint’s nose sideways with one punch. Tony was fairly strong but that was more technique than anything, Tony wasn’t just obsessed with MMA he trained in it. Tony learned to duck Clint’s swings from then on though; they decided to leave each other alone on bad days too.

Of course there was Steve; and he shouldn’t count either, being a super soldier and all, but he was human so he did. Steve was on a whole other level, a level all his own really. When they were all down in the gym of the Tower Clint couldn’t help watching him on the bag. Steve had busted ten bags in the three months they had lived there. Clint wasn’t even close to doing that, not on a brand new bag and not in under a dozen punches. Clint had no idea the thought of someone being stronger than him could turn him on so much but it clearly did. That along with Steve’s open honest smiles and kind personality, and those eyes didn’t hurt either, really caught Clint’s attention.

So maybe he started flirting with Steve, and he wasn’t subtle in the least about it. Steve would blush and sputter at first, giving shy smiles to Clint’s grins. After while Steve started to awkwardly flirt back, it was clear he wasn’t used to it but Steve stumbling over his words was adorable. Clint wanted to take things slow, he really did but at the same time he wanted to pin Steve down and ride him into oblivion. Apparently he thought more with his hind brain because the latter route was the one he took.

\-----------------------////////////////////////

Clint walked into the gym finding Steve working on destroying yet another punching bag, Clint kind of wondered how much Tony had to budget on them a month. Clint walked over to the ring that set up in the middle of the room and tossed his bag up into one of the corners and grabbed hand tape out of it.

“Hey Steve,” Clint called over, Steve paused and turned to look at him eyebrows raised in question, “Come spar with me, I got you some gloves.”

Clint pulled two pairs of gloves out of his bag, MMA style gloves that Tony seem to buy by the thousand, not boxing ones because those sucked. Steve thought about it for a moment, nibbling on the corner of his mouth before glancing at his already taped hands and nodded. Clint grinned as Steve walked over and grabbed a pair to pull on. Clint taped his hands quickly then yanked his own on before tugging his shirt off leaving him in just a pair of loose gym shorts.

Steve glanced down at his own shirt, already ringed with sweat in the collar and pulled it off. Clint nearly fell over where he was climbing into the ring; Steve’s muscles were insanely cut. Steve’s sweats rode low on his hips and the deep cut of the V of his hips almost had Clint licking his lips. Clint would put money on it that if you looked up with word ‘power’ in the dictionary there would be a picture of Steve. Okay, he was exaggerating a bit but still.

“Uh,” Clint cleared his throat as Steve entered the ring, “Let’s go for the knock down. Whoever hits the canvas first loses. That good?”

“That’s fine.” Steve smiled shaking his arms out to loosen his muscles.

“Alright,” Clint took a few deep breaths then nodded, “Go!”

Steve didn’t hesitate, for all his sweetness and kind words, when it came to training he didn’t mess around. Clint ducked a right hook and twisted to the side trying to land a jab to the larger man’s ribs. Steve easily side stepped the blow, his knee swung up for Clint’s chest but Clint blocked it with his elbow. Pain lanced up his arm but he ignored it. Clint took a few wide strides back, a haymaker whizzing inches from his nose. Clint took a chance and rushed forward.

Steve’s head snapped to the side as Clint’s left hook landed but he didn’t falter. Steve’s right elbow shot up and slammed into Clint temple. Clint’s knees almost buckled but he forced himself to move, to run the blow and dizzying pain off or else he would have dropped. Steve shook his head with a grunt as Clint got his legs back under him. Clint got his balance back and squared himself, act now or lose. If there was one thing Clint had an edge over Steve with it was speed. Clint closed the distance between them at full speed, slamming his shoulder into Steve’s chest before the man had his bearings back completely from Clint’s hit.

Steve made a soft ‘omf’ sound as Clint’s shoulder drove into him, the momentum shoving him backward to fast he couldn’t get his feet back under him in time. Clint’s full weight smacked down on his torso as Steve’s back hit the canvas with a loud thud. Clint rushed to grab Steve’s arms, hands closing around his wrists tight and shoving them down over the larger man’s head as he planted his knee firmly on either side of Steve’s hips.

Steve struggled for a second, tried to buck Clint off but Clint shoved his hips back down on the canvas with his own. The angle of Clint’s grip on his wrists was difficult to break and every time he tried Clint when press them down harder. They panted for breath, Clint had a sizable goose egg forming on his temple and Steve’s cheek was swelling slightly. Clint’s eyes went wide as did his grin.

“I won.” Clint laughed it was so hard to believe, Steve never lost to anyone. Here he was though, under Clint having just lost.

Steve sighed deeply before smiling warmly up at Clint, even in defeat he was sweet, “Yes, you did. You’re strong.”

For some reason those words, which he had heard thousands of times, coming from Steve had a different reaction than the usual smugness. It made his stomach clench as heat somehow ran south and pooled up into his cheeks at the same time. Clint was strong though, he was strong enough to get Captain America on his back under him. That may have gone to his head a bit.

“What do I get for winning?” Clint smirked not lightening his grip on the large man.

Steve shrugged best he could, so innocent as he asked, “What do you want?”

Of course Steve would be a good sport. He wasn’t the type of person to say no to anything and that knowledge is what had Clint doing what he did next.

“Well,” Clint leaned down to whisper into Steve’s ear, his lips grazing the shell as his hold never faltered, “I want to rip these pants off you and ride your cock so hard I’ll feel it for a week. Can that be managed, do you think?”

Clint’s could feel the heat of Steve’s blush against his cheek before he sat back to look at him. Steve’s eyes were wide his jaw slightly slack as he stared up at Clint for a few minutes before he squeaked, “What?”

Clint’s did a mock pout as he slid down Steve’s body so he was seated in his lap not high on his hips, “No? Because this,” Clint’s ground his hips down into the very hard bulge under him, “Doesn’t feel like a no.”

“Clint,” Steve choked, “What are you doing?”

Clint probably shouldn’t be doing this. For all he knew Steve was a virgin who had no idea about sex and he was freaking him out. Well, Steve was blushing a lot but he was hard too, so he clearly was interested.

“What? Never had sex before?” Clint asked and it was meant to be smug but his voice came out concerned. What if he was hurting Steve by doing this? A boner didn’t mean consent after all.

Steve swallowed thickly, “Not with a man.”

Well, at least he wasn’t a virgin. That was probably part of his surprise, Steve had never been with someone who could hold him down and make him stay there. This wasn’t a power game where Steve would pretend he couldn’t break away from his partner. Clint had the training and muscle to keep him down. That can be unnerving to a lot of guys.

Clint bit his lip as he asked, “Do you wanna?”

Steve swallowed again, worked his jaw as he glanced to the side thinking. Steve suddenly jerked his arms but Clint reacted quickly and held them down tighter. Steve took a deep breath, his nostrils flaring as it shuttered in his chest pupils blown wide, “Yeah.”

Clint was lightheaded for a minute; Steve was turned on by Clint’s strength. By Clint’s ability to hold him down, that was too hot for words to Clint. Clint glanced around and saw his bag in the corner of the ring just a few feet away.

Clint pressed down hard on Steve’s wrists, putting his full weight into it until he felt the bones grind and Steve winced slightly, “Do not move. Or I will have to hurt you.”

Steve blinked and nodded his blue eyes going even darker. The fact that Clint could follow through with that threat seemed to turn him on even more. Clint let go of Steve’s wrist with his right hand, leaving the other pinned and reached over and snatched his bag closer. Clint fumbled in the open side pocket until he felt the hard shape of the tube and the crinkle of foil. Clint tossed the lube and condom down next to Steve’s head before knocking his bag away again.

Clint squeezed Steve’s wrist still in his grasp,” Do you wanna stretch me or watch me do it?”

Steve groaned deep in his throat as he thought about it before croaking out, “I want to.”

Clint nodded letting go of his wrist, “You can use your right hand but the left doesn’t move, got it?”

Steve nodded bring his hand down and flexed his fingers. Clint stood up and shimmied his shorts off and tossed them to the side, Steve licked his dry lower lip seeing Clint hadn’t been wearing any underwear. Clint flung his gloves off and to the side somewhere. Clint leaned down and grabbed the waist of Steve’s sweats; Steve lifted his hips so Clint could tug them off with his briefs. Clint settled back into Steve’s lap, the hot press of Steve’s bare skin against his made him shiver. The hot press of Steve’s cock against his thigh nearly had him moaning, Clint didn’t know if Steve had always been that big or if it was a serum thing but he wasn’t complaining.

“Do you know how?” Clint picked up the lube and snapped it open. Steve shook his head slowly as Clint grabbed his right hand, pulled his glove off and coated his fingers with the slick.

“Alright, basically you’re getting me loose and wet enough to take your cock. Ever had to finger a girl because she was too tight?” Steve nodded and Clint grinned, “It’s not too different from that. Here, put one finger in me.”

Clint guided Steve’s hand down between his legs, Steve’s slick fingers rubbed over his perineum making Clint shiver before rough fingertips touched his entrance. Steve hesitated making Clint reach down and press Steve’s middle finger in to the second knuckle himself. Clint moaned softly, Steve’s fingers were thicker than his own.

“I’m not fragile; you don’t have to worry about hurting me.” Clint smiled down at him as Steve pressed his finger gently deeper.

“But you’re so tight.” Steve’s voice was strained.

“That’s why you’re stretching me. C’mon, put another in.” Clint prompted and Steve pulled his finger back until just the tip was in and added his index finger. Steve slowly pressed them in, his eyes widening at how easily Clint took them. Steve looked up at Clint would couldn’t help chuckling; Steve was far from his first man.

Steve thrust his fingers a few times before he spread them, the slight burn making Clint shudder. Steve was tentative and gentle even though Clint had told him that he didn’t have to be. It was endearing. Steve didn’t have to be told to slip the third finger in, his confidence in this growing. Clint reached up and braced himself on Steve’s other wrist, keeping it pinned even though Steve hadn’t moved it at all. Steve suddenly curled his fingers, hitting Clint’s prostate making Clint gasp brokenly and Steve freeze.

“I’m sor-” Steve started.

“No!” Clint snapped, “Good touch, very good touch. Again, do it again.”

Steve curled his fingers again; he could feel the slightly different texture of the spot he was hitting. Clint shuddered and moaned every time he touched it. Clint reached down and felt his stretched rim but shoved one of his fingers in alongside Steve’s; he would need the extra stretch for what Steve had to offer him. Steve moaned at the sight of their fingers inside Clint.

“Okay, that’s good,” Clint pulled his finger back and grabbed Steve’s wrist to remove his as well. Clint grabbed the condom and ripped it open, Steve’s hips twitched up toward him as he rolled it on and lubed the latex up, “Hold the base for me.”

Steve gripped his cock at the base holding himself steady as Clint lined his entrance up with the tip. Clint pressed his hips down, Steve gasped as the first few inches slipped inside. Clint breathed deeply as he slowly sank down on Steve’s length, the burn was nice. Clint heaved a shuddering breath when he was fully seated in Steve’s lap, taking a moment. He jumped when Steve’s hand rested on his hip. Steve was shaking under him from the strain not to thrust up into Clint, his face red as he rubbed Clint’s hip soothingly.

“Are you-” Steve started but Clint cut him off with a deep kiss. Clint hadn’t kissed him yet and now he didn’t know why he had waited. Steve’s lips were hot and slick against his own, Clint controlled the kiss but Steve wasn’t docile in returning it. Their tongues pressed and rolled, Steve nipped at Clint bottom lip making Clint moan. Clint grabbed Steve’s hand off his hip and slammed it back down on the canvas, lacing their fingers and pressing it down as he rolled his hips up.

Clint rolled his hips slowly at first, get used to the feel of Steve slipping and dragging inside him. Steve moaned into his mouth as Clint started moving faster. Clint leaned back out of the kiss, both of them gasping for breath as Clint bounced hard in his lap. Clint tilted his hips just so, his prostate get hit making him tighten up as he moaned.

“Damn.” Steve swore, his head smacking the canvas as he rolled his hips up to meet Clint’s thrusts. Clint had never heard Steve cuss before and it really shouldn’t be as hot as it was, he wanted to hear it again.

Clint made a point to hit his sweet spot with each thrust because it made him tighter. Steve moaned with each of Clint’s thrusts, Clint was louder than him but Clint didn’t care. Steve braced his feet on the canvas so he could thrust up into Clint, the power in his hips nearly made Clint topple off him but Clint got his balance back quickly. Clint’s cock was leaking heavily down onto Steve’s stomach, pooling in the deep cuts of his abs. Steve tried to break his left hand out of Clint’s hold but Clint just held tighter.

“Shit,” Steve growled making Clint shiver, “I want to touch you. Please, let me touch you.”

Clint looked down taking in the sight of Steve. His face was flushed, sweat on his brow, his hair heavy with sweat, lips a deep red around gasps, how could Clint say no to that? Clint let go of his wrist and Steve used his teeth to open the Velcro strap of his glove then pulled it off with them, Steve threw the glove away and his hand came up to cup Clint’s face. Clint nuzzled into it as he slowed his hip to an easy roll. Steve’s big hand ran down his throat over his chest to rest on his stomach a moment. Steve felt the flex of Clint’s abs, the jump of them whenever Clint’s prostate was hit.

“Oh god,” Clint moaned as Steve’s hand trailed down his belly to wrap around his neglected cock. He hadn’t realized how close he had been until then. Clint thrust up into Steve’s fist and slammed his hips down in Steve’s cock, “I’m gonna come.”

Steve moaned at the words and moved his hand on Clint faster as he thrust up into him harder. Clint let go of his other wrist and brought his hand up to his mouth to try and cover the loud screams that were threatening to spill out. Steve didn’t like that, he grabbed Clint’s wrist and yanked his hand away from his mouth before returning his hand to Clint’s cock.

“No. I want to hear.” Steve told him making Clint sob a moan becoming almost impossibly tight as hot come spilled over Steve’s knuckles and down into his stomach. Clint shivered and cried out as he fucked himself down on Steve through his climax, Steve’s hips stuttering up into him.

Clint grabbed Steve’s hand off his sensitive cock and laced their fingers together on that hand too, “God, Steve.”

Hearing the wrecked way Clint said his name made something in Steve snap. He yanked his hands out Clint’s limp grasped and grabbed his hip and the back of his head. Clint gasped as Steve rolled them over so that his back hit the canvas, Steve’s hand pillowing his head. Steve grabbed one of Clint’s thighs and tugged it high on his hip before pulling out and slamming back into Clint hard. Clint cried out reaching up to grip Steve’s shoulders as Steve pounded into Clint’s orgasm loose body. Steve moved Clint like he weighed nothing, his arms bulging as he arranged Clint how he wanted him, his strength making Clint lightheaded.

“Oh god, oh shit, Steve.” Clint panted feeling Steve’s fingers digging into his thigh hard enough to bruise. Clint tossed his head back into Steve’s palm, Steve’s fingers tightened in his hair and pulled a bit as he hit Clint’s over stimulated prostate. Clint’s thighs clenched at Steve’s waist as his thrusts started to lose their rhythm.

Clint buried his hands in Steve’s sweaty hair and tugged him down for a fierce kiss. Their teeth clashed but neither of them cared. Steve’s hand gripped Clint’s hair tighter as he moaned into the kiss, his muscles clenching as he came. Clint whined as Steve slowed to a stop inside him breathing heavily. Steve leaned back out of the kiss and looked into Clint’s eyes, Clint wasn’t sure what he saw but it made him smile and Steve’s smile could always force one out him too.

Steve tucked his hand under Clint’s lower back and effortlessly rolled them back over, keeping Clint close on his chest. Clint buried his face in Steve’s neck breathing in his scent as Steve wrapped his arms around him. After a few moments Steve’s softening cock slipped from Clint’s body making them both moan.

Clint managed to sit up enough to slip off Steve to his side. Clint pulled the condom and tied it off before tossing it in his bag to throw away later and grabbed one of his towels to wipe them down with. Steve took it from him and used it on his stomach before nudging Clint’s thighs back open and wiped as much of the lube away as he could. Clint sighed at the treatment before Steve put the towel back in his bag and slumped back down on the canvas pulling Clint with him.

Clint sighed burrowing into Steve’s side as his big hands ran soothing up and down Clint’s back. Steve pressed his mouth to Clint’s forehead, not really kissing just letting them rest there. Clint kissed his throat softly as the sweat on their skin cooled and dried, their bodies coming down from adrenaline and orgasm.

Steve’s words ruffled Clint’s sweaty hair as he said, “We should spar more often.”

Clint laughed, he couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please and let me know your thoughts. 
> 
> If I missed any tags let me know.


End file.
